1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a vibration damping system for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to a vibration damping system for damping low frequency vibration in an automotive vehicle under the action of a radiator serving as a dynamic damper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to effectively dampen automotive vehicle low frequency vibration, which deteriorates the drive feeling of a driver, i.e., roads feel and the comfort of all vehicle occupants, it has already been proposed that a radiator serves as a dynamic damper by being elastically supported relative to the vehicle body through elastomeric members, so that the natural vibration frequency of the radiator in the vertical direction is shifted from the resonance frequency of the vehicle body in flexural vibration. However, in practice, the vibration of the radiator includes pitching, rolling and the like in addition to vertical, i.e., "bouncing" vibration. The various types of vibration combine, and as a result, although the bouncing natural frequency of the radiator does not overlap the vehicle body flexural vibration resonance frequency, the pitching natural frequency unavoidably still lies within a range of the vehicle body flexural vibration resonance frequency, thus making it difficult to cause the radiator to effectively serve as the dynamic damper. Furthermore, when the engine vibrates, for example, due to surging caused by sudden speed changes, radiator hoses are pulled or compressed thereby to cause the radiator to roll.